


[GGAD]Open the Door

by MeatSoup



Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 单亲家庭系列，ABO生子设定，儿子叫阿斯托尔福，但跟月球的阿斯托尔福没关系。第一人称
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: 单亲小孩阿斯托尔福 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871689
Kudos: 4





	[GGAD]Open the Door

这是我第十八次对 着盘子了的香肠叹气了。  
“你不该为此而感到不快。”而我爸，阿不思·邓布利多，则坐在我对面，慢条斯理地切着香肠，再细细品味，那模样像在吃法国蜗牛而不是那该死的德国香肠。  
“从北非到意大利再到德国，这是我吃到过的最难吃的。”我耸了耸肩，离开北非快三年多了，被当地太阳晒成的小麦色都褪了，可我又突然想起那会儿的行军罐头。  
“可即便如此，也你在德国忍受了2个月的香肠了，我相信我也没问题”他轻松地说着，“毕竟这里的供应比伦敦好太多了。”  
“一个礼拜只有2盎司肉，一个月只有一个鸡蛋的日子。”我干巴巴地复述他说过无数遍的话，他刚从伦敦回来自然比我更有发言权。  
虽然魔法部有自己的门路搞到食品，巫师不用像麻瓜那样严格按照战后食品配给制度，但这门路也是有限的，毕竟大陆也是一片战后的萧条。  
关键是好不容易搞到些精细的食物，我爸就会拿去喂他的凤凰。  
还好麻瓜制定的战时临时管制措施禁止用食品喂宠物的法规不适用于巫师。  
我叉了一小块香肠送到福克斯嘴边，那鸟瞧也不瞧我，拍着翅膀不留下一片羽毛地就飞走了，我叹着气，认命地塞进自己嘴里了。  
“为什么不能在巴黎呢？不，我不喜欢那儿，还是维也纳吧，奥地利的香肠比德国好上太多了。”我跟着第八集团军解放意大利后，就扎住在了奥地利，麻瓜在那里成立了占领区，国际巫师联合会也要建立由四国主导的魔法部。战后无所事事的先生们是真的无聊，什么事都要比照着麻瓜来，连审判也要学麻瓜。于是长年和盟军麻瓜打交道的我成为了天然的沟通使者，协助调查巫粹党和Nazi合谋的可能。7月我被急招到了波茨坦，8月中旬到达纽伦堡地下巫师法庭时，我才知道他们还要学麻瓜搞什么英美法系。  
我咀嚼着难以下咽的香肠，含糊不清地说着：“就算非要在协约国开庭，罗马不行吗？意大利菜也好过这些香肠。”  
“这点我同意，而且地中海的气候也更宜人。不过我想麻瓜会有麻瓜的顾虑，而且意大利人的效率实在是糟糕透了。”我爸说完，调皮地朝我眨了眨眼睛。  
这点我同意，别说在意大利本土的作战了，他们在北非的表现就足够让我怀疑他们的办事能力了。  
我躲开了他的视线，给自己添了杯红茶，我爸抬手想往杯子里放糖，我连忙拦住他。  
“省着点给你自己用。”听说美国人在研究给战后的欧洲提供援助的计划，在那之前，我们还是省着点用吧。  
他笑了笑，说：“没想到儿子长大了还懂孝顺我了。”  
我没理他，依然捏着勺子在没糖的红茶里打转，这习惯怕是改不了了。  
“因为纽伦堡是Nazi的意识形态之都，是他们召开党代会的地方是，麻瓜要在在开始的地方终结他们的罪行。”过来的人是我们魔法部法律执行司的克劳奇先生，他是英国魔法部在纽伦堡的总负责人，他摘下帽子对我们说，“早安，邓布利多教授，邓布利多先生。抱歉打扰二位了。”  
我爸一看到他过来就立马用餐巾擦手，起身和他握手。  
“明天纽蒙迦德方面会派人移交格林德沃和他的党羽。”克劳奇先生提到这个名字的时候，我不由得手抖了抖，银制的茶匙“哐当”一声砸在瓷杯上。  
“抱歉，我手滑了，你们继续。”我手忙脚乱地用餐巾擦着溅出的茶汤，偷偷瞄了我爸，他脸上的表情一点变化都没。  
“根据之前国际巫师联合会的决议，明天的交接仪式需要美、英、法、苏四国代表在场，虽然只象征性的交接仪式，但我们想……”  
“爸，你不是说明天要回趟霍格沃茨吗？”虽然我很想质疑为什么这里还有法国的份，但眼下还有更重要的事需要讨论。  
“是吗？我……”他犹豫了，我就知道不想去。我相信我了解他，他不会说出口，也不会拒绝，他总是习惯将秘密藏在心底。  
“是的，你忘了吗，马上开学了，你的学生们都等你，明天的交接仪式让我去吧。”虽然有些大言不惭，但我依然是格林德沃的关系者，这种事情不论是我还是我爸都应该回避，还好仪式只是走个形式，为了避免我爸为难我也只能硬着头皮上了。  
他眼珠子转了转，没有说话，我想算是默认了。

纽伦堡法院是纽伦堡为数不多还幸存着的建筑，地上建筑是盟军设置的国际军事法庭，地下建筑则是我们花费数月建造的对巫粹党的特别临时法庭以及关押他们的监狱。当然还有个大厅，交接仪式在这地下一层的大厅举行，他们将会通过特别设置的飞路网到达这里。  
刚听说这事的时候，我还和我爸吐槽过这事，我说这次联合会终于学乖了，不再用什么浮夸夜骐。他瞪了我一眼说哪里浮夸了？好吧我得承认这老头年纪越大越喜欢这种浮夸的排场，还在学校里专门养了夜骐。  
哦，办公室里还多了花花绿绿的毛线。  
我耸了耸肩，盯着那道壁炉。  
我知道站在这个大厅的很多人都很紧张，我也很紧张，但我们的紧张是不一样的。其他人担心专用通道出岔子，格林德沃再次越狱，不能按时出现在这里。而我担心的是他的到来。  
我知道此时此刻不该说这种话，可我忍不住往那方面想。  
“——”第一声钟声响起，我的心也跟着提起来。十下钟声刚结束，壁炉里的火焰便燃起，我看到忒鲁道夫·斯皮尔曼先生带着那群人鱼贯而出，他们中的大多数都低着头，也有少数人依然昂首阔步，比如格林德沃，毫无惧色，仿佛是在检阅这座新建的地下世界。他目不斜视，从我面前走过，仿佛我是一堵透明的墙。  
好吧，本来我们就没关系，他多看我一眼才有问题吧。  
这么想了想，我的心跳倒是正常了不少，能正常地，客观地审视格林德沃了。  
这是在那场著名的决斗之后，我第一次见到他。他双手交叠放在身前等待这里的官员做最后的检查，胡子看起来比原先多了，可能是因为在监狱里不能收拾自己，但精神依然很好，特别是和那些站在他身后萎靡不振的党羽相比。  
“听说他们中的不少人都在监狱里痛哭流涕忏悔自己的罪过，哭着喊着大骂是格林德沃欺骗了他们。但我们很快就会知道这些人是不是只是借着格林德沃的名义，来释放自己想迫害麻瓜的天性。”我偷听到联合会其他官员谈话，他们说话声音很轻，但我仍怀疑站在不远处格林德沃听到了这一切。我小心翼翼地朝他的方向望去，他并没有朝这边看。  
“瞧他他趾高气昂的样子，说不定还以为自己干过的那些糟糕透顶的事，是为了巫师呢。”  
“你们听说了吗，”第三个声音加入聊天的行列，我认识这个声音，是美国魔法部的官员，之前打过交道，他神神秘秘地说，“6号麻鸡在日本扔下的什么弹，和27年格林德沃预言的一模一样。”  
“你说他知道这事吗？”第二个声音问道。  
“我想他应该是知道的，看他那自信的模样，说不准还指望这事当开释的筹码。”那位美国官员继续说着，后面的话我就听不清了，那边检查的人群突然一阵骚乱，我紧张地握紧手里的魔杖，朝骚乱的中心走去。  
一道冰冷的视线向我扫来，我额头冒着冷汗，但我还是努力向前走了一步，很快视线消散在我是四周。  
“安静，女士们先生们。”可能是因为我的姓氏，吵扰的人群看到我很快就安静下来，我转向斯皮尔曼先生说，“交接仪式开始了吗？”  
这是联合会高贵的先生们想到的绝妙的主意，在逮捕格林德沃的时候，美、英、法、苏四国代表在在他手腕和脚腕上分别施加了封锁魔力的警示——比原本他们对我爸用的更高级。  
如果不按照一定的顺序解开手环，据说会直接爆炸。  
而我所要做的就是代表英国检查警示环上的魔咒是否还有效。  
斯皮尔曼先生示意可以开始了，我和其他三国的巫师分别开始检查，我没有抬头看他，倒是仔细研究起四国警示环外观的区别。法国还是一如既往浮夸，苏联倒是有他们最近兴起重工业感，美国这是现代感吗，看来看去还是我们国家的警示环设计最正常。  
仪式很快就结束了，检查无误，我退后一步躲进人群。格林德沃等人则在傲罗们的带领下消失在黑洞洞的地下世界里。  
据说格林德沃的单人囚室占据了整整一个楼层，可以说是绝无仅有的。  
而对于他的审讯，也将会在这一层楼里进行。  
当然这事就和我没关系了，我主动要求参与对麻瓜的侦讯，审问他们是否与巫粹党有勾连，以此来回避和格林德沃接触的可能。  
出于对《国际保密法》的尊重，我们并没有对麻瓜用上小手段，道对地下世界的囚徒就不一样了。  
为了提高审讯效率，我们会对普通巫师使用摄神取念，对巫粹党的高层则使用一定剂量的吐真剂，在之后长达三个月的口供整理过程中我发现了一个致命的问题。  
如果需要描述这个问题的话，大概就是我今天的早饭吃了一份香肠，但我是个英国人，不认识这德国香肠究竟是纽伦堡手指烤肠还是图林根香肠或者法兰克福香肠。晚上我被迫服下吐真剂，有人问我：“你早饭吃了什么。”  
好吧，不要追问我为什么有人会用吐真剂问我早饭吃什么，我只是打个比方。  
“香肠。”这是我唯一能说出来的答案，我没有说谎，可这个答案显而易见并不完整。  
再打个比方，依然是我在吃早饭的时候，这时有一位德国先生路过并告诉我，我今天的早饭是纽伦堡手指烤肠。晚上我被迫服下吐真剂，有人问我：“你早饭吃了什么。”  
“纽伦堡手指烤肠。”我是个英国人，对于德国食物，我本能地相信德国人告诉我的答案，可这个答案是不是正确的，我无从得知，但在主观上我并没有说谎。  
我说的是真话，可真话是不是真相，那就不一定了。  
“吐真剂只是抑制了人类说谎的企图，而无法帮助我们甄别他们说的是不是客观事实。”11月中旬的时候，我坐在纽伦堡地下的休息室里，倒了杯威士忌，听纽特对我谈最近对巫粹党的审问情况。他和他的妻子蒂娜现在是我们最重要的证人，虽然他更想去拯救因为战乱而流离失所的神奇动物，但现在也不得不留在这里。  
“就比如说吧，我们问吃下吐真剂的巫粹党早上吃了什么，”纽特喝了口雪莉酒，把酒杯放在一旁，双手合拢，身体前倾对我说，“大多数人会老老实实地交代吃了香肠、酸菜、土豆和红茶，有些胆小怕事的人甚至连红茶里放了多少片茶叶，加了多少块糖都会说得清清楚楚。”  
好吧，连纽特都开始用香肠打比方，该死的香肠又逼疯了一个。  
“但格林德沃不一样，他很狡猾。”他慢慢地说着，仿佛是在观察我的反应再决定是不是接着继续说。我看着手里的酒杯，金黄色的酒液波澜不惊。  
纽特收回停留在我身上的视线，继续说着：“就算是服下了吐真剂，我们问他早上吃了什么，他只会说吃了香肠，至于酸菜土豆的存在就被隐瞒下了。他没有说谎，可说得也不够全面。”  
“虽然我们使用了吐真剂，相较于麻瓜的审问少走了许多弯路，可依然避不开主观性和片面性。” 我轻轻地晃着酒杯，液面泛起一圈圈的涟漪，“我说麻瓜的军事法庭都快开庭了，我们这里还是遥遥无期，原来是因为他不配合。”  
“是啊，”纽特说话低着头，“我们可以用穷举法慢慢问清楚，但效率太低了，再这么下去，恐怕到新年我们都无法开庭。”  
他召唤来一张白纸，魔杖轻点，上面很快呈现出一行字，在我看完后，这些字母便消失了。  
“我想如果可以的话，你能不能劝劝他？”   
纽特是少数几个知道我和格林德沃真实关系的人， 所以才会和我说——呃，在我看来异想天开的提议。   
我接过那张已经没了字的白纸，低着头说：“你知道我们在北非是怎么审问的吗？直接打一顿老实了。”  
如果可以的话，我倒是真的想和他干一架。  
纽特靠在我边上，小声地说着：“你知道狮子吗？不是神奇动物，就是普通的，麻瓜动物园里也能见到的那种。”  
“大概知道长什么样吧。”我犹豫着说道，O.W.Ls考试之后我就没继续上保护神奇动物课，所以别说普通动物了，我连神奇动物的了解都不够多。   
“他们是群居动物，狮王，也就是他们的领头的雄狮，有时会赶走狮群里的其他雄狮，甚至包括他自己的孩子，但是在狮王年老的时候会想起那些被他赶走的孩子，并为此感到懊悔。”纽特循循善诱地说着，语调就跟平时向我们介绍匈牙利树蜂有多可爱那样。  
我的意思是，这些话听起来很有道理，但总觉得哪里有点奇怪，但我又说不出是什么问题。   
“他上了年纪，不会像当年那么固执，完全有可能会亲情而动摇。”  
纽特的字再次出现在白纸上，又再次消失。  
我没有说话，还点燃了那张白纸，看着它在空气里慢慢漂浮着消失。  
“好吧，我知道这让你很为难。”纽特遗憾地说着，“看来我只能去拜托邓布利多教授了。”  
“等等。”这人这几年跟着我爸也学坏了，明明知道我最不希望两个人再次见面，还非提我爸，“他还跟着检察官组搜集证据，还是我去试试吧。”  
“那就太好了，轮值看守格林德沃的那位美国官员在感恩节要休假回国，好吧，其实是所有美国人都去过节了，联合会正在犯愁，只要你提出申请，就一定能获得批准。”  
我总觉得纽特给我下了个套，要不然怎么连会面时间都安排好了。  
“那你呢？”我敏锐地察觉到他刚才那句话的漏洞，并大胆提出，“美国人都去过节了，所以你和蒂娜？”  
他低着头，我不看都猜到他有多开心，每次提到他的妻子，他都恨不得把结婚戒指放大了顶在脑门上。“我和蒂娜，我们会一起过感恩节，去德国各处走走。”  
好吧虽然我不明白到处都是断壁残垣的国度有什么好看的，而且目前的德国人——不论是巫师还是麻瓜——对说着同盟国语言的人都没什么好脸色，他们还沉浸在德意志第三帝国虚假的精神亢奋中。  
大概是想去试试德国各地的不同香肠吧。  
希望他们能吃得下，反正我是吃不下了。

在接下来的一周里，我对着香肠长吁短叹地次数明显增多了。  
“如果实在不习惯这里的香肠，或许你可以试试猪肘？”在感恩节当天的早晨，我爸愉快地切下一小块猪肘递给我，我看着上面冒着闪亮的油光，端起盘子就往边上挪，他摇摇头，收回叉子，自己吃下了那一小块猪肘。  
“确定美国人不给我们准备些火鸡吗？”我认命地切下一块香肠随口说着。  
“等美国人回来，说不定会有。”他突然笑起来，说，“这让我想起你小时候问我要礼物的样子。”  
“哦，是吗？”我对这个话题毫无兴趣，敷衍着说道。  
“呃，”我爸突然停下了手里的刀叉，“你是不是有心事？”  
“没有，当然没有。”我可没有放弃同德国香肠的搏斗，我把它想象成传说中的那条恶龙法夫纳，而我则是屠龙者齐格飞。  
冒着触怒巨龙的风险， 和他进行殊死搏斗。  
“是因为格林德沃的事？”他平静地说着。  
“不，是因为切不开香肠。”  
他挥了挥手里的接骨木魔杖，我的法夫纳被平分成几小块。  
好吧，我的餐刀已经没用了，只能紧紧握住我的叉子。  
“什么都瞒不过你。”我自暴自弃地说，真的，其实想蒙混过关的我才是傻的那个。  
用阿不福思的话来说，在我爸的眼里我连晚上是不是梦遗了都在脸上写得清清楚楚。  
“和他说话的时候别生气，别吵架。”  
“哦。”  
“换身干净的衣服，刮下胡子，算了我来帮你吧。”  
“你可别……”我还没来得及制止，他已经对着我的头发和胡子来了个清理一新，还伸手替我理了帽子和领带。  
长大之后，他就很少替我收拾了，上一回还是我第一次去见我妻子，当时未婚妻的家人。  
那个时候我慌得手忙脚乱，想给头发来个柔顺咒，结果头发堆满了泡沫。  
他双手靠在我的肩膀上，把我按在镜子前，挥动魔杖，扫清了那些滑稽的泡沫，  
“放松，亲爱的。”他替我重新打了领结，还让线头松开的扣子缩了回去。  
“可万一他们不喜欢我呢？”我不安地在椅子上扭动着，“万一他们觉得我是个没有父亲的孩子，歧视我呢？”  
“不会的，”我从镜子里看到他蓝色的眼睛像幽深的大海，“你向来是个讨人喜欢的孩子，没有人会不喜欢你。”  
我向来是个讨人喜欢的孩子。  
这是对我最大的讽刺。  
我从小就一直在努力着，甚至勉强着自己成为一个优秀出众讨人喜欢的孩子，我以为……  
我以为这么做我的父亲就会回来看我，就会回到我们的家庭。  
直到我长大之后才知道这是多么可笑的想法，可它已经深深地印刻在我的大脑里，我的骨血里，我的灵魂里。  
我害怕失去爱，害怕别人异样的眼光，害怕他人无端的揣测。  
“去吧，”我爸的声音仿佛从另一个时空传来，“打开门，和他好好说说话。”  
我迈着沉重的步伐，慢慢走下地底最深处囚室。  
严格意义来说，那里并没有门，只有一道坚硬的石墙。只有执行守卫任务的巫师走近石墙才能触摸到那扇门。  
我打开门，差点睁不开眼睛，白色的天花板白色的墙壁白色的地面，相较于其他地方，这里的光线显然太过耀眼，令我感到焦躁不安。  
我定了定神，向囚室中央看去，那里有一层透明的魔法罩覆盖了格林德沃的生活区域。  
当然其实不少人认为这层魔法罩也是不需要的，因为他们认为四国的警示环绝对是万无一失的。  
法国人修建马奇诺防线的时候也这么说。  
我缓缓地绕开傲罗们留下的桌椅，往前走着。  
空荡荡的房间里只有我的脚步声。  
沉重而又犹豫。  
格林德沃大约是听到我的脚步声，在他的床上翻了个身，面朝天花板说：“开始了？今天的内容是什么？不坦白交代就不给早饭吗？”  
“没有我只是……”我像极一个晚回家的孩子，忐忑地打开家门面对着无法预测的世界。颤抖的声音暴露了我的存在，我停下脚步，望向他背对着我的身影。  
他起身，坐在那张床上，还是那冷漠的眼神，玩味地看着我。  
“没想到会是你。”他轻蔑地扬起嘴角，“还带着顶滑稽的帽子和可笑的奖章。”  
他视线上移，停留在我戴着的贝雷帽上：“从意大利回来之后就一直戴着？”  
“没错。”我被他没由来的问题问得一愣一愣的，通常我的朋友们都以为我是从诺曼底登陆经法国、比利时才到达德国。而我戴着的贝雷帽则是在第八集团军时期留下习惯，蒙哥马利将军戴着双徽黑色贝雷帽的形象传遍了整个在北非作战部的英国部队，很多人敬仰他在战后也戴上了相同款式的贝雷帽，我也不例外，没想到他会和我讨论一个麻瓜，我还以为他对所有的麻瓜都不以为意。  
“呵，”他不屑地笑出声，“你在追逐一个虚伪的英雄，一个理想中的形象。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”我被他说得莫名其妙，“我只是尊敬他。”  
“尊敬他在敦刻尔克仓皇逃窜？还是景仰他在花园市场行动让你们的伞兵都成了德国人的俘虏？”  
“敦刻尔克大撤退被证明是一次卓有成效的战略转移……”我认真地解释着，却被他嘲讽般地笑声打断：“战略转移？你们英国人可真会说话。”  
“我来这里不是为了和你讨论蒙哥马利将军的是非功过。”我像是被揭了疮疤似的，恼怒地吼道。  
他是谁，他凭什么干涉我尊敬谁喜欢谁厌恶谁？  
过去那么多年来都没来管过我，凭什么突然出现在我面前突然指责我干涉我？  
“那你是来讨论什么的？”他调整了坐姿，交叠着双腿，若无其事地望向我，“想让我老老实实认罪？我想你大概不清楚联合会那堆蠢货试图模仿的英美法系究竟是什么。”  
“判例法。”他说了一个词，我的确没听懂，这让我感到很糟糕，虽然不想在他面前露怯，不想被他看不起，可他已经看穿我了。  
“简单来说在你们的法官判决下达之前，我是无罪的。”   
他残忍的笑声在这空间里显得异常刺耳，我不甘示弱，瞪大着眼睛怒视着他：“他们应该直接让摄魂怪直接给你一个吻。”  
“说得没错，我简直想为你鼓掌。”他装模作样地拍着手，“悬在你头顶的达摩克斯之剑终于不见了，再也没有人会说出你的秘密，你也不用再担心一夜之间从战争英雄变成格林德沃的同谋。”  
“当然，没错你说得对，我很害怕。”被逼到绝境的我反而胜出了更多的勇气，锐利的眼神像要划破那道魔法屏障，“我一直都很害怕你利用这个秘密来对付我们。”  
我向前走了一步，用夸张的表情来掩饰我的内心。  
“所以刚开战我就逃走了，我害怕你们之间愈来愈严峻的冲突波及我，便去参军，我本想去缅甸，离你越远越好。”  
这不是真的，我知道。  
“可惜我的妻子担心我，所以我只能去北非，离开欧洲但又不远离欧洲。”  
当时我们需要有人去北非和东南亚的殖民地了解当地巫粹党的活动情况，我认为巫粹党不会插手东南亚便自告奋勇去了北非，而入伍则是最佳的保护色。  
“没想到我所在的第八集团军又接到了登陆西西里岛的任务，才不得不回到欧洲。”我摊着手，挤出一个勉为其难的笑容。  
那年我们肃清巫粹党在北非留下的盘根错节，结束了在当地的任务，转战意大利。  
“我本来是想跟着部队留在奥地利，但联合会说需要我，我想我也需要留在这里也是为了看紧你，不想让你乱说话。”  
我留在纽伦堡只是因为……  
只是因为……  
这可能我们三个人最后一次在一起的时光……  
“因为你的存在……”我咬牙切齿，一个词一个词地慢慢地说给他听，“是我的耻辱。”  
如果能刺痛他那颗长满毛的心脏可以让我令更愉快的话，类似的话我可以说上一千句一万句。  
可惜我无法撬动他的心脏，我所做的仿佛只是将自己的内心世界一点点地剜给他看，让他看到我有多么惶恐，多可怜，多么无助，无时不刻地在祈求他大发慈悲放过我们。  
我眼前的世界恍惚着动摇着，我好像是回到了少年时代，我和我爸争吵了几句，忍不住对他说了重话。说完我就后悔了，我逃回房间，在他面前用力地摔上房门。  
我躲在房间里嚎啕大哭，哭我的莽撞，哭我的口无遮拦，哭我是不是和那个人一样冷酷无情。  
可我爸，他只是轻轻地打开房门，什么也不说，轻轻地抱住我，安慰我。  
语言是最锋利的武器，尤其是面对亲人的时候，它会变成危险的双刃剑。  
我的手心沾满鲜血。  
我向后退了一步，反手摸到书桌的边缘，我紧紧抓住它，就好像在大海中抓住一块木板。  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”他放肆的笑声再次响彻这个空旷的房间。  
我就像个打扮光鲜的马戏团小丑，逗笑了一个不给钱的冷漠过客 。  
“抱歉，邓布利多先生。”他一边笑着还一边说“我想你大概说错一个词，是‘我们’而不是‘我’，我相信，你和阿不思·邓布利多都认为我是你们的耻辱。”  
我没有试图猜测过我爸的想法，但猛然想起他今天对我说的那番话，也许，可能，他是不是想让我们两个握手言和？  
不论他真实的想法究竟如何，我也不会在这个问题上替他辩解。  
格林德沃的笑声渐渐止住，“如果可以的话，先生。”最后一个词他念得很重，“请问我可以用早餐了吗？”  
“如果可以的话我还想要一些降压药，你知道的，即使是巫师，上了年纪的人总是难免会有些病。”  
“哦，可以。”我刚说完，他的身边就出现了一个端着盘子的家养小精灵。我退回到书桌后面，拉开椅子，心情复杂地坐下。  
剩余的时间还有之后的几次轮班，我都是这么打发时间的，而格林德沃除了吃饭走动就一直背对着我。  
也挺好的，至少不会再吵起来。

感恩节结束后，我的工作渐渐变多了，麻瓜已经开庭了，我不时需要去上面的正义宫旁听他们的审判。  
一是为了防止他们不小心说出魔法世界的秘密，二来也是想学习下所谓的英美法系。  
时间不知不觉来到了圣诞节前，我们的休息室里摆上了圣诞树，大家纷纷写下对新生活的祝福。  
“谁能想到去年的这个时候我还在意大利思考圣诞节在哪里过，而今年我却在德国思考什么时候开庭。”我好不容易从繁忙的工作里挤出时间，拉上纽特一起喝酒，本来还想找忒修斯，可他太忙了。  
“我想新年后应该能快安排上了。”别人都是魔杖一挥让卡片直接挂上树，只有纽特还在用羽毛笔一个词一个词地亲手写。  
“听说最近莫斯科会议决定设置远东军事审判庭，中国代表想从1928年的皇姑屯事件开始起诉日本。”纽特放下笔，递过来一张卡片“你不写一张吗？”  
“哦，不用了。”我还有什么愿望呢？过好眼下的日子就行了吧。  
“1928年的皇姑屯？”一个奇怪的地名，我没多想，“那我们岂不是要追溯到1926年？”“没错，说不定还要继续往前推。”纽特的眼睛闪闪发亮，像极了他家嗅嗅看我着我胸口的奖章。  
我的意思是他的眼神夹杂着不怀好意不怀好意，而不是可爱。  
“因为已经过了二十年了，而且当中还经历了战乱，很多证据都散失，找不到了，你懂我意思吗？”  
“不懂。”我大概猜到了，我打算装傻，“我脑子在打仗的时候被炮弹震傻了。”  
“上次的谈话很有用，”他压低嗓子说，“忒修斯说了他们现在都不用派人过去审问了，吐真剂和速记羽毛笔送过去，下午就能收到完整而且有效的口供。”  
感恩节之后在我刻意回避和繁忙工作的双重作用之下，我已经很少听到格林德沃的消息了。我有时候还会反思那天和他单方面吵了一架后，他会不会有逆反心理，拒绝合作，影响整体进程。我可不敢把格林德沃会老师交待的功劳揽给自己，连忙说：“他大概是梦到梅林，梅林让他老实交待。”  
显然纽特没在意我在说什么胡话么，他跟着我爸越来越精明，不知道从哪里掏出一张圣诞期间申请值班表，指着上头的空格说：“这天值班的人提出要请假，我问了其他人都已经有了安排，而邓布利多教授那天要出差没时间陪你过圣诞。”  
国际巫师联合会最近有各种战后会议文件签署之类需要我爸出席，我也不知道他去了有什么用，大概只是想蹭他的名气吧。  
“只有你有空了，阿斯托尔福。”  
我怀疑我爸私底下开了个培训班，专门教纽特怎么对付我。这老头不能因为这辈子自己复合不了，就打我的主意啊……  
可我遗传了我爸的毛病，我是真的不擅长拒绝，尤其是在亲朋好友的恳求下。  
“唉……”我叹了口气，召唤来一支羽毛笔，在丧权辱国的值班单上签了自己的名字。

等到了24号当天，我发现坑人的还不止那师徒俩，还有家养小精灵。  
可怜无助又弱小的家养小精灵抱着盘子战战兢兢缩在角落里说以为邓布利多教授要出差所以连我这个邓布利多先生的圣诞晚饭也没准备。  
我能怎么办，我又不能给它个袜子，我只好收拾起自己东西嚷嚷着我真是受够了德国香肠，让它赶紧从我面前消失，  
我饿着肚子朝格林德沃的囚室走去，照老样子，摸到那扇门，推开，径直走向书桌拉开椅子坐下。  
他倒挺好的，还有晚饭吃，而我只能无聊地玩起傲罗们留下的木头铅笔，用没削过的一头不停地敲击着桌面。  
我终于明白为什么有人就算不听广播也喜欢开着收音机当背景声了，有了点“哒，哒，哒……”的声响，我觉得放松了不少，主要是分散我没吃饱的注意力。  
格林德沃慢条斯理地享用完圣诞大餐，终于想起来房间里还有另一个人的存在，他探究地望向我，说：“你想说什么？”  
“没什么。”我觉得我俩相对无言是最好的结局，看来他并不这么认为。  
我头一次在他的眼睛里看到除了冷漠、嘲讽以外的眼神，十分陌生却有是那么熟悉。  
“你们那些傲罗说过，这里是绝对隔音的，任何人都无法窃听到在这里的对话。”他的目光移向我手里的铅笔，“你不用再敲了。”  
我看看手里的笔，再看向他，他眼里的神色终于恢复到常见的那种嘲讽了。  
“看来你是和麻瓜学了敲铅笔，但不知道麻瓜为什么这么做吗？”好吧，我讨厌他似乎高高在上什么都知道的样子。  
明明是阶下囚。  
“我当然知道，”其实我是刚刚才想明白，但在此刻装腔作势是很有必要的，尤其是面对他，“我在波茨坦和麻瓜官员会面的时候，他们就用这招干扰窃听。”  
“我只是习惯了，忘了这里有魔法隔断。”我不经意地说着仿佛早就知晓其中奥秘只是不小心疏忽，“我想你可能不知道我负责调查的是你们有没有和Nazi合谋的可能，在最近的调查中我发现……”  
“1944年7月20日，在‘狼穴’的刺杀行动失败后，”我放下铅笔，摊开一份文件，“德国开始对密谋者展开大规模搜捕行动，其中一位主谋的副官带着大批机密文件投靠了苏联。”  
“这件事我知道，可以算的上当时我为数不多让我感到有趣的麻瓜新闻，所以……”他意味深长地说着，“所以和我的关系呢？不论是主谋冯·施道芬贝格，还是什么总参谋部，我想我都没有过书信往来。”  
我深吸一口气，回忆着我之前准备好的措辞：“我查了那个副官逃亡路线，发现他曾在奥地利消失过，而他消失的地点，当年正是你的势力范围。”  
他拍着手说：“真是有趣的推论，所以你想说什么？我帮那个可怜的副官逃亡还是我协助了刺杀？”  
“首先我想告诉你的是，我不屑于用任何理由向你们的法庭求情，其次，如果我真有参与到麻瓜刺杀行动的理由，我也不是你想象中的那样伟大，为了尽快促成战争结束。”他站起来，慢慢走向魔法屏障的边缘，“说不定我只是希望德国人能尽快和西线盟军媾和，一起进攻苏联呢？”  
“我们是俄国人的同盟，我们不会答应你们的。”我猛地拍了下桌子，站起身，不是因为他在质疑麻瓜的政府，我们的魔法部，而是他看穿了我的小心思。  
他在否认我为他寻找的减刑机会，好吧，是我自作多情，自以为是。  
他露出危险的笑容，“同盟？朋友？”他反问道，“你真的确信这个词存在于你们，和苏联之间吗？你们的官员在波茨坦还在提防俄国人窃听，你们的首相，哦不，我想应该是前首相先生，在战争开始前就反对共产主义，害怕苏联人讲无产阶级思想传播到世界各地。”  
我沉住气，他年纪大了，又有高血压。  
不，是我脑子被炮弹震伤了，不能发火。  
“我不需要你惺惺作态的同情和关心。”他转过身，背对着我，往他的床走去。  
“就在纽蒙迦德待一辈子吧。”虽然我嘀咕的声音很轻，但在只有我们两个人的囚室里，他还是听到了。  
“你看到了？”他转身，警惕地望向我。  
“我……”那天纽特和我说了关于远东军事法庭的事后，我便找了些麻瓜报纸，新闻提到那些日本战犯被关押在东京的巢鸭监狱。  
那是日本人第一次按照西方标准建设的建议，最初是用来关押ZZ犯和重案犯，没想到现在关着是他们自己。  
当晚我就做了一个梦，梦见格林德沃被在纽蒙迦德，关了一辈子。  
梦境真实得仿佛就是眼下发生的，伸手甚至能感觉到纽蒙迦德大门上的质感，我抬头看着墙上刻着的字，刚要念出口，便惊醒了。  
我沉默了，我不知道该怎么回答他的问题，既然他不需要我“施舍”的同情，当中的缘由说出来只会让自己显得更难堪。  
“我也看到了。”他回过头，缓慢地走着，“关在自己建造的监狱，就像是麻瓜常说的那样，宿命。”  
我头一次意识到，他的脊背已经不如早年那般挺直，在魔力的束缚下，他只是个普通的小老头。  
“即使你不愿承认，我们相同的特质依然证明了我们之间联系。”他背对着我，这样让我无法看到他的表情，但他声音平稳，我想，他大概只是在叙述事实，“未来的结局已经注定，你们的努力，你们的审判，在我眼里都是白费。”  
“我们的审判是很有必要的，”我想了想继续说，“不只是为了惩处你的罪行，你需要为你的所作所为负责。而你的那些追随者同样，他们不能以你为借口而免责，他们作为独立的人格需要为自己的所作所为负责。”  
“真糟糕，”他好像在惋惜什么，“看来那些人无法用夺魂咒来逃脱罪责了。”  
真糟糕，我的心里也不由地同时说了这句话，我年轻的时候最讨厌的就是一本正经打官腔，上了年纪之后反而动不动就……  
唉，我的内心又叹了口气，纽特让我来干什么的？哦让他交待1926年之前的事，看来我是完不成任务了。  
我可以找借口，说我空虚的胃影响了大脑的思考。  
“对于普通的巫师们也需要一场公正的审判，他们畏惧也无法容忍你们破坏性的行为，他们甚至会担忧类似行为会卷土重来。”我不擅长说这类话，我想我已经达到了我的极限。  
“我忘了，伟大的阿不思·邓布利多教授需要一场公开公正的审判，不止是审判我，也是警告那些和我有一样想法的人，不论是过去还是现在，”他的重音停在了“过去”这个词上，“妄图挑战《国际保密法》都是愚蠢而可笑的行为。”  
他躺回那张床，继续背对着我。  
“你现在承认你你的行为是愚蠢而可笑的吗？”我的声音干涩，大脑眩晕。  
没错，是因为没吃晚饭，大脑开始叫嚣了。  
绝对不是因为别的理由  
“不，我依然认为那是值得为之奋斗的一生的事业。”他低声笑道，“你看到了吗？”  
他似乎是在问我，但又自问自答起来：“我看到了，终身监禁是他的提议。”  
“没看到。”我相信他的预言，而且提出终身监禁也像是我爸会干的事。  
“你是不是以为他是个非常仁慈的人？不舍得伤害任何人的性命？”他又开始笑起来，笑得那么冷漠又孤独，“你不懂他，永远不懂他，伟大的邓布利多教授才是最残忍的人，消灭一个人的肉体是何等简单，可他却想用一辈子的时间毁灭我的信仰。”  
下一个时间段换班的人似乎来了，我听到他的脚步声，听到他触摸了墙壁，听到门渐渐显现出来的声音。  
“记住，关上门，别再来了。”  
这是我听到他说的最后一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> Open the Door和关门的对立意象来自电影《末代皇帝》
> 
> 狼穴的刺杀行动就是刺杀小胡子那个，之前听某个讲座说主谋之一的副官还是秘书什么的带着重要资料逃到了苏联，还说战后总参谋部因为参与了刺杀行动被判不是犯罪组织，但我懒得去核实，就当一则逸闻吧。
> 
> 狮王那个事是我瞎编的。


End file.
